


Untamed Adventure

by Lieutenant_Lionheart95



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieutenant_Lionheart95/pseuds/Lieutenant_Lionheart95
Kudos: 4





	Untamed Adventure

Once upon a time there lived creatures that looked like they belonged in classic fairytales. Though to most of the people they looked like normal men just so they wouldn't draw attention. They had the power to decide did they look like creatures or like ordinary people. Who would even believe their eyes if they saw them as they were? And right now, they were looking for their friend.  
"I just don't get it. What kind of genie of the lamp he is if he doesn't even stay in a lamp when he's not summoned?"  
"Maybe he tests the acoustics or something, to find that perfect place to stay? But true, it would be really nice to know in advance where we can find him."  
"Well, if we want to look for him in peace, you two shouldn't walk too close together."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, you make the ground to freeze near you, and your footprints look like cloven hooves. Humans don't like seeing cloven hoof prints on frozen ground."  
"Yeah, that's true, they kinda get freaked out because of that.. It's so weird though, I'm using normal shoes after all, and still the footprints look like that.."  
They continued their searching, checking especially every thrift store and porcelain shop.  
"He's not probably even in a lamp anymore, we gotta be careful so we won't lose him again."  
"Well, if I was him, I would choose a nice whiskey decanter or other kind of carafe.."  
"You don't even drink alcohol."  
"True, but they still look nice."  
"Yeah, he's not in the lamp anymore. I found it. It's empty. He's in something else now."  
"Did you rub it?"  
"I did, just in case, but nothing happened."  
"Well, since the lamp was here, he shouldn't be too far away.."  
"O' Genie, Genie, where art thou? C'mon, don't look at me like that, guys, I had to try it!"  
"You are a moron sometimes, you know that?"  
"Going through all these jugs and bottles reminds me that I get thirsty.. What was that dark liquid that the humans drink again.. It's much stronger than the tea he makes.."  
"You mean coffee?"  
"Yes.. Oh no."  
"What is it?"  
"I just realized something. Did we check the tea kettles yet?"  
"Now that you mentioned it, no.. Those were last on the list.."  
"Wait. He has been here not too long ago. Do you smell that?"  
"Mmh.. Strong hydrocloric acid.. Now we are actually getting somewhere.."  
They decided to follow the scent. It gave them at least some direction where to go. 

Later in the same evening five young women came home after a long day of shopping.  
"You girls want some tea? I guess it wouldn't be a bad idea to test that kettle I bought."  
"If you wouldn't mind, honey, after a shopping spree like that a hot cup of tea would be really nice!"  
And so, while the other girls were unpacking the stuff, she started to get the tea ready. Though at first she decided to clean the kettle a bit and grabbed the dish towel. But when she started to rub it, the whole kettle started to tremble in her hands and intense white steam filled the kitchen.  
"What's with the all this steam? Is the kettle broken or something?", the girls asked.  
"I was cleaning it a bit before using.. It started to tremble in my hands and then the steam started to come out just like that..", she explained and the girls hugged each other. At that same moment there was a bright flash of light and a noice that sounded a lot like a thunder booming. When the steam started to settle, there stood a tall man infront of the girls, dressed in golden brown slippers that curved slightly from the tips, a vest, a turban and bright emerald green harem pants.  
"Who summoned me?", he asked, twirling his beard a bit around his long fingers.  
"Are you a real genie? Or are we all seeing the exact same dream?", the girls gasped.  
"Yes and no. Yes, I am a real genie. And no, you are not dreaming", the genie smirked.  
"But I thought the genies are in lamps, not in tea kettles.."  
"Yeah, there's a slight default with my powers, I might change places sometimes.. That is slightly embarrassing.."  
The girls looked at each other. This sure was something weird. A real genie right infront of them?  
"So.. Can you like.. Grant wishes and stuff? That's what genies do, right?", they asked.  
"Or are you gonna say next that there will be some horrible consequences if we wish something?", one of the girls squinted suspiciously. Well, at least according to all the stories that had genies in them usually went that way, you may wish something from the genie, but there is some kind of consequence corresponding to that wish.  
"Well, there are couple of simple rules", he shrugged and adjusted his turban a little bit. The girls just watched how gracefully he crossed his legs and sat down in the air, like he was levitating.  
"My powers shall not be used in warfare, I cannot raise anyone from the dead, and also I don't mess with any aphrodisiac stuff. I can, however, do some things on my own even when a wish isn't used. I'm not a twisted kind of genie, I genuinely like to be nice to people", he said, twirling his beard around his fingers again. Well, his explanation did start like any fairytale genie's explanation would. Of course there had to be some stuff his powers couldn't do. Or if the powers themselves could do, he wouldn't want to do them. Either way, he was quite nonchalant about the fact he simply had appeared at a completely new place with five young ladies wondering is he really a real genie. Since the girls weren't sure what to wish for, they simply let him be, so the genie just sat and waited. The situation was weird, and of course the girls were curious.  
"What are you doing?", one of the girls asked innocently and offered him a cup of tea.  
"Waiting that my comrades come to get me, they most likely have my lamp too", he said.  
"More genies?", she asked. He just chuckled, still sitting in the air around 60 centimeters above the floor, and sipped his tea.  
"Oh no, I'm the only genie. Do you believe in fairytales?"  
"Asks a genie of the lamp, but yes, we do", one of the girls pointed out.  
"Can everyone see you like this?", another one asked.  
"Yes, but only if we want that to happen. If we don't want it to happen, we would look like completely ordinary guys. Right now you are seeing me because you summoned me", he explained.  
It sounded logical enough to the girls, even though it still was confusing to say the least to happen. Also it was kind of interesting too, kind of like an extra room mate who just sits quietly and sips tea.  
"Oliver", he said suddenly.  
"What?", the girls asked.  
"My name. It's Oliver. Though you can call me Ollie too if you want to", he shrugged.


End file.
